The Crazy House
by Estefani
Summary: -CROSSOVER- Various anime/manga, video games, cartoons, novels and TV shows characters are crashing in one two story house! What happened if they get onto each other's nerves? Crashing noises, temples, burning kitchens, farting and randomness!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following characters and places from various manga/anime and video games.

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a white-painted two-story house in the middle of no where. Haunted by evil spirits, rumor has it that no one wouldn't dare go near it; it was surrounded by a tall black security gate anyway.

However, there's another story about the mysterious house.

Passersby would heard loud crashing noises and music as if a DJ and a crazy person live there. One of them had told their families and friends that they saw two men fighting in the air; since it was night-time when the witness stood behind the locked gate, watching the battle scene with an awe expression, she couldn't make up the features of the men but all she knew that one of them were dressed in a white cloak while the other in black.

So, which version of the rumor was true?

There's only one and only person who would be given a case to find out the truth behind the secrets within the house. And he's...

"Detective Richard Moore at your service!" A middle-aged man with black hair and mustache grinned delightfully as his hands were on his hips. "I'll be the first detective to solve this case!"

He laughed wildly with his tongue sticking out while a brown-haired girl and a young black-haired boy stood by her father, gaping with adoration by the slight of the two-story white house. They couldn't believe that this beautiful house would be sitting in the middle of no where. Where was the residents? They wondered.

'This place is too quiet. Too quiet.' The young boy thought as he look up and stared at a window. Then he raised an eyebrow as he swore that he just saw someone run passed it. 'Okay, this house is haunted all right.' He laughed nervously, receiving attention from the Detective and the brunette girl.

"What's so funny, kid?" Richard asked in an annoyance, suspicious tone as he's given the boy a fishy look in his eyes.

The young boy was about to open his mouth to voice his answer when they heard a loud, banging sound.

"What the hell?!" Richard exclaimed.

Then came scream of a girl.

"Someone's in trouble!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of a mansion within a forest, there's a group of three strangers, sitting on the glass. Two of them were wearing a military uniform while one wore a black clork. Looking sternly into a letter, the strangers look at each other and shrugged.

"Forest temple? More like a mansion."

"I know! I bet there's a rich family living inside!"

"Not possible. This place had been deserted for a while now."

Suddenly, they heard a strange, howling wind. And the next thing the strangers knew, they've disappeared, leaving the mysterious letter behind...

* * *

In a sliver shiny room in a dark castle, where a lava was flowing under bridge...

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Princess Peach will be mine!" A giant turtle laughed, getting ahead of himself despite being defeated more than by a certain fat man in a red overalls.

"Umm," A large green burly creäture, holding a spike paused for a less than a second before finishing its opinion on the matter. "how about a no?"

"What do you mean NO?" The giant turtle glared.

As the spike-holding creäture about to explain itself, the door slammed open and two walking shiitake mushrooms entered the room.

"King Koopa, Mario and his stupid brother had been spotted at a mysterious white-painted, two-story house." One said as its glanced at the green creäture whom it had fallen in sleep already. "Their purpose of be in that place is unknown."

"WHAT?" Koopa exclaimed in frustration. And you two did not bother going inside and sneak around for details!?"

"But sir, a famous human being that goes by Detective Richard Moore was there, along with his brats thus it's was too risky." The second mushroom explained as its held a picture of the mention crew at their place in its foot as it didn't have arms. "Anyway, this is a picture of the house we're talking about."

"Hmph, give me the damn picture." Koopa replied.

* * *

"Hey Sayaka," A red-haired girl spoke out, grinning as she held a spear, pointing at blue-haired one. "How about we go inside of that temple over there and haunt the mysterious creatures that the pointed-ears people had spoken about?"

"Kyoko, from what I've heard as well, those creatures are terrifying. They'd grab someone from the ceiling and dismember their victim!"

"Compared to the witches, whom we're had been fighting for days, the creatures from the temple are nothing!"

"But..."

"Be quiet, you two." A chilly voice whispered. "There's someone coming our way."

Kyoko rolled her eyes as the girls hidden behind a tombstone as a pink-haired girl, clothed with black sweater over a green vast and black pants strolled the graveyard, quietly.

'Who is she?' Sayaka asked, using telepathy.

'The hell would I know?' Kyoko scoffed. 'Do you know, Akemi?' She glanced a slight glare at the third girl of the group.

A long-haired girl with a cold expression returned the same glance.

'Hmph, of course not, the only thing you give a fuck about is Mado-"

Kyoko Sakura's unfinished sentence would be silenced by interference of a certain huge disembodied hand...

* * *

"DAMN IT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THE KITCHEN!"

"It wasn't my fault! Blame Natsu's for his fire breath!"

"HEY!"

"Sanji's going be pissed man!"

"Why I'm surrounded by idiots?"

"Because ya are a dumbass for hanging with us!"

"Fuck you."

Suddenly, a DJ from the basement played a song that was very appeal to the ears of the dudes in the burning kitchen.

"..."

They stood there for a while, no words coming out from their mouths until they decided to let go of the fire incident for now and walked through the flames, leaving behind a rather unconcerned bookworm, sitting on a stroll.

Thus the story begins


End file.
